


I'll Tell The Moon

by FinalDestiny13



Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M, Gen, Ghouls, Nazis, Vampires, Werewolves, it's hellsing, of course it's going to be violent and bloody and dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:38:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8271223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinalDestiny13/pseuds/FinalDestiny13
Summary: "I don't want to be the one, be the one who has the sun's blood on my hands,I'll tell the moon, take this weapon forged in darkness,Some see a pen, I see a harpoon"- Ode to Sleep, Regional At Best/Vessel, twenty one pilots
====
Integra stared at the large canine that sat beside Alucard's feet. "I knew you were anything but ordinary."
The creature's bright blue eyes twinkled, lips lifting into a canine grin, revealing rows of sharp teeth stained with dried blood, only to huff (pout even) at the order that was issued right after.
"Walter, ready the bath. It's bad enough Alucard scares everyone with his presence alone. We don't need the mutt covered in blood to frighten them further."
"Of course, sir."





	

The full moon shone brightly in the otherwise dark sky, illuminating the Earth beneath it. Law enforcement officials gathered around at their base, a few miles outside the town known as Cheddar, some people running back and forth delivering files to higher ups or police teams waiting for the go ahead to be sent in after the other teams, should they need more back up for whomever they were dealing with, silently wondering how bad the threat was. Four police men, near the tent which served as home base, held tightly onto a leash of a large dog as it paced back and forth frantically. It looked like a husky, it's fur white, almost silver looking due to the moon's light, with bright blue eyes that shone with intelligence, which made most people's skin crawl when locking eyes with the canine. The reason it needed four men to hold onto it's leash (even then they struggled with their grip) was due to the fact that the husky was the size of a Great Dane with too much power for one man to handle alone. Except for it's owner at least, the canine obediently obeying any command given to it from it's master.

Of course, the owner of the large dog was currently out in the field with a small squad of uniformed officers, hence why the canine seemed restless as it ignored any command it was told by others, making it difficult for the men to obey their own orders. 

The canine paused, nose twitching and ears swiveling forward, blue eyes landing on the black car that pulled up to the tent. It watched as a man clothed in a butler's attire stepped out from the driver's side only to walk to the back passenger side and open the door. Stepping outside the vehicle stood a woman with long blonde hair and steel blue eyes behind the round frames of her glasses, donned in a suit which hid her feminine figure, a coat draped across her shoulders.

The woman stepped forward, intent on heading inside the tent, butler following a pace behind her, only to pause as she caught sight of the staring canine and the four policemen that held a silver chained leash in their hands. A slim eyebrow rose in question at the sight, eyes moving from the men to the dog, pausing as they caught one another's gaze. Her brow furrowed, however, a bit at unease at the familiar intelligence that shone in it's gaze as they stared each other down, not to mention the size of the animal, the woman knowing that this dog was anything but ordinary. 

She blinked and suddenly the dog was pacing once more, the men nearly falling over, protesting loudly as the dog became restless, almost as if the moment had not occurred. Shaking her head and refocusing on the reason why she was here, the woman and her butler walked past them, and entered the tent, the officials inside suddenly turning around at the new presence. She walked to the opposite side of the table stating who she was and why she was here, the men in disbelief to the point where they were repeating everything she had just stated. Integra nearly sighed as Walter took her coat, grabbing a cigar that he offered to her as she turned around and repeated what she had just told them just moments ago. It was times such as these where it was a pain that the belief of vampires of just being myth was an annoyance for her, despite it meaning that her family had been doing their job all these centuries for Queen and country. 

She had watched as one of the officers walked over to the dispatcher at the communication radio and speak into it, getting nothing but silence from the team they had sent in some time ago. Loud barking suddenly sounded from outside followed by a growl before the sound of a chain falling to the ground along with a chorus of shouting and thumps disturbed the air, silence filling the area. One of the men from outside poked his head inside the tent, breathing heavily, an almost sheepish look on his face as he stared at his commanding officer. 

"Tha mutt has took off into tha woods, sir."

The man in charge huffed, eyes rolling. "Good riddance. It should have never been here to begin with seeing as how this is not a search party."

Tired of the unimportant topic as there was a much more important and urgent matter to discuss to the fools who sent their teams in like a pig to a slaughterhouse, Integra interrupted. "As I was stating before..." she began, only resuming once the man was told to excuse himself.

In the back of her mind, she couldn't help but wonder where the dog had run off to. Surely it wouldn't be towards the church?

 

* * *

She was running. Running and terrified having witnessed her partners get their throats torn out right before her very eyes, taking the small window of distraction to run as fast as she could away from the church, tears in her eyes. Whatever that priest was, he was definitely not human. He was some sort of monster. With very sharp teeth. And those blood red eyes, full of such dark glee at the blood that was spilled around him due to the horde of....of corpses that he commanded.

The name of the monster, of what he was, was on the tip of her tongue, though she did her best to deny it. This couldn't be real. This had to be a nightmare. It just had to. 

She paused in her running as two corpses suddenly stood before her. She glanced back, only to the see the priest right behind her, a wicked grin that revealed his razor sharp teeth aimed at her, more corpses standing behind and awaiting orders. He laughed evilly. "There's no use running."

Anger rushed through her suddenly. She lifted her arms, one hand on the bottom of the barrel of the standard police gun she carried, finger of her other hand on the trigger and aimed at the cackling priest, pulling the trigger three times, bullets missing their target. With a blink, the priest was suddenly in front of her, his hands grasping the wrist not holding her gun, startling her and causing her to shake in fear. She did nothing as he grabbed her chest, looking away only to spot the two corpses from before walking up to them, dead eyed, moaning in agony it seemed, with blood dripping from their mouths. Blue eyes widened in recognition, tears appearing once more. "Eddie? Simon?" 

"That's right," gloated the priest. "Your little boyfriends belong to me now. Soon you'll belong to me too."

She gritted her teeth, pissed at the comment, lifting her free hand and aimed the gun right at the priest's forehead and fired off one round. She was startled to discover that the shot did nothing, ignoring the voice in the back of her mind whispering names of monsters that could survive such a thing, the priest laughing in amusement as he turned back towards her, skin healing as the bullet was pushed out of his skin, the casing falling to the grass between them.

"I like a little obedience in my servants." he commented, smacking her hand hard enough that the gun flew from her grip and out of reach into the darkened woods. "I wouldn't want a vampire with free will running around."

She tried in vain to struggle as he locked her arms behind her back, mentally panicking as _vampire_ flew around in her mind, helpless to do anything as he violated her body and spoke into her ear of what he was going to do to her under his power once turned. She screamed, unable to do anything more.

A sudden hush and chill fell over the area, the priest and ghouls turning to stare at the sudden figure at the edge of the woods, behind them. A tall man with a large red hat placed upon his head, large orange sunglasses that hid his eyes, a large red coat waving in the breeze behind him worn over a black suit and black combat boots stood atop the mound of dirt, amused it seemed as he gazed at the scene before him.

"And who the hell are who?" spat the priest, turning around and releasing the woman he had been holding hostage who fell to the ground frozen in fear and shock of the current events. 

"Your death," replied the man in red calmly.

"My death? Oh really? My god, this is pathetic," he replied, laughing as he lifted a single arm, fingers posed. "Kill him." He snapped his fingers, ghouls leaping into action at the signal, aiming the guns they held and firing at the stranger repeatedly. The woman could only watch in shock as the stranger was gunned down, not having done a single thing to avoid being shot as he was riddled with bullet after bullet, falling to the ground in a bloody and morbid mess, a smile on his face all the while.

The priest walked up to the pile of meat, taunting the dead man with a laugh, only to pause as a sudden chill went through the air once again, the priest and police woman looking on in fear as the man in red started to laugh in delight, black, inky shadows rising from his bullet ridden body, wiggling in the air as he slowly stood up, limbs reattaching themselves and body healing itself as if he had not just been gunned down seconds before, wicked, white, razor sharp toothed grin on his face, blood red eyes flashing. A white gloved hand pulled out a silver gun from inside his red coat, resting the metal of the barrel on his other elbow, firing repeatedly at the ghouls surrounding the frightened priest and himself, all of which turned to ash the moment the bullet pierced their head or heart. 

The priest was in disbelief, glancing around to see that his undead army was dwindling quickly with each shot fired.

"Nothing I shoot ever gets back up again," the man in red grinned wickedly, reloading his gun and proceeded to eliminate the rest of the ghouls surrounding him. He paused, however, as there was a sudden and vicious snarl before a ghoul was thrown to the ground beside him, head being ripped clean off by the jaw of a large dog, blood staining it's white muzzle. Red eyes locked with an angry bright blue, the man grinning as the dog merely glanced at him before moving onto the ghoul that neared it, fangs bared at the corpse as it saw the canine as a new threat to be dealt with. The man shot down half of the undead while the canine took down the other, blood staining it's white fur as it did so.

"And who might you be?" asked the man, blood red eyes staring down at the dog at his side. The canine ignored him, teeth bared at the priest, growling threateningly as it took a step forward, ground squishing beneath their paw as blood soaked into the earth. 

"Fang!" cried the woman, shocked at seeing her dog suddenly appear and take down the corpses with ease, not seeing the man beside it as a threat but the priest instead. Said vampire quickly rid himself of shock, now seeing the new threat before him, moving quickly behind the woman and dragging her up from the ground and holding her before him. The priest began to bargain with the man across from him, voice calm but expression one of unease and fear as Fang halted it's movements, snarling at the coward holding it's owner hostage. 

"Are you a virgin, my dear?" the man asked suddenly, Fang's snarling lowering to quiet growling as it's ears twitched, turning it's harsh glare on the man beside them. Red eyes glanced down as the woman hesitated, face going red in embarrassment, the priest's eyes widening in realization. The man and canine stared at one another before the dog released a small snarl at him, before sitting down with a huff, eyes turning back onto the two opposite them, the man grinning.

"You bastard!" cried the priest.

"Answer me!" he demanded of the woman, raising his gun at them.

"Y-Yes!" the female shouted, eyes closed before her eyelids suddenly slammed opened as pain bloomed in her chest after a loud bang went off, falling to the ground as her blood stained the grass beneath her. Fang hurried over to the woman, a low whine escaping the canine once it neared, ignoring the man who shot it's owner dealt with the vampire at last. Fang brushed it's snout beneath her hand until it rested atop it's muzzle, laying down beside her and uncaring of it's belly being stained with the fresh blood that pooled from the body next to it. Fang's eyes closed, feeling fingers twitch atop it's muzzle only to open as the man neared, apologizing to the dying woman.

"There's no time left," he began as he neared closer. He paused a few steps away from the body, well aware of the blue gaze staring him down from the woman's side. "You have a choice. But which will you choose?" he asked. One hand lifted up, shaking as she reached towards him, dropping only to be caught by his own gloved hand, red sigils glowing a bright red on the other side of his glove, as he knelt down on one knee on the other side of her, watching as tears streamed down her bloodied face.

"Police girl, tonight is truly a beautiful night." He grinned in satisfaction, orange glasses flashing.

Fang watched carefully as he neared Police Girl's neck, jaw widening, fangs glinting, clamping down as he neared the skin and began the process of turning her into a vampire. The canine watched in boredom it seemed as he did this, ignoring the instinct that cried to protect pack, knowing that this was the girl's chance, and choice, of living longer, even if it meant becoming a child of the night. This just meant that Fang would have to protect her longer.

Until the girl got used to the whole vampire thing that is.

Speaking of vampires....

Red turned his attention to the bored and unimpressed canine, a trail of blood running down his chin. A pink tongue swept out from his mouth, catching and savoring the treat he had been offered, lips pulling into a wicked smirk. "Fang, is it?"

A huff of air was the reply, ears flickering as the woman's heartbeat slowed then finally stopped, a whine unintentionally escaping at the sudden lack of sound, ears pressed back against it's skull. Logically, Fang knew what was happening. Still, it did not mean it didn't hurt any less watching the young woman die only to live once more, this time as a vampire. 

Fang watched as the man lifted her up carefully, kindly it seemed, the blood coated canine rising and trotting after him as he began walking away with the turning fledgling in his arms, man intent on reporting back to his Master. He grinned, growing giddy at the look that one Integra Hellsing would have upon her face on discovering that not only had he turned the woman in his arms, but picked up her stray dog as well, causing the organization to employ two new recruits. 

It truly was a beautiful night.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I may be avoiding updating my other stories by posting these new ones. Not my fault my ADD is all over the place to the point I can't stay on one chapter for very long before I have to move onto a different story altogether. :p


End file.
